ritgodsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranavir Hune
Backstory Growing up in the city of Rosecliff, Ranavir’s parents were the main caretakers of the golems guarding the city. The golems were taken by a group of Sun Elves during their escape from the Duergar and, while the golems took quite a bit of damage in the exodus, the Hunes that managed to escape repaired them once they arrived in Rosecliff. From a very young age, Ranavir showed interest in his parents work and would “help” them in their workshop whenever he was bored. As tolerant as his parents were of this, for the first few years this “help” usually cost his parents around three hours of sleep so they could fix the parts Ranavir broke. Nevertheless, his parents always thanked him for his help and encouraged him to continue learning with them. As a kid, Ranavir would be told tales of the greatness and power of the Sun God Sifor by the clan elders and loved listening to them. At night he would ask his parents to tell him stories about “Heroes like Sifor.” His parents had no stories to tell him though as the Sun Elves had no heroes, legends, or important events that they could remember. Being a slave race for uncountable generations takes a tole on your race's history. So instead, they made up stories to tell him. Ranavir found out the truth at 11 that, when you have been a slave race for thousands of years, you have no stories or heroes to look up to and nothing to feel proud of. Instead of hating his parents for lying to him all of his childhood, he decided to try and embody the tales they told him and become the first legend of the sun elves. While his parents were not thrilled with their only child wanting leaving they did nothing to stop him, only asking if he would stay for a few more years to grow up and learn from them. Upon his departure, his father gifted him with a drift-globe that he had taken during his escape. He explained to Ranavir what it was and that it’s light should always remind him of home. At 16 Ranavir set off for Port Bliss where he wanted to “grow his life skills” before going out truly on his own. His parents had recommended that he try and get an apprenticeship with a blacksmith as he had some experience in the field from when he helped his parents fix the golems. He he gained his membership to The Forge and apprenticed with an human Iron Shaper named Fadif Mistbreeze for just under four years before he finally felt competent in himself to move on. His final pieces he created were a set of scale armor and a completely metal spear whose handle did a damn good job at dampening hits it took. These pieces were approved by the Forge Masters and earned him the title of Stone Shaper in the guild. After leaving Port Bliss, Ranavir set out for Thol Moldir to try and reclaim as much as he could from the Duergar and from the remnants of his races previous life. He was widely unsuccessful for his first year (though he never let his fellow treasure hunters know this) and was about to head back to Port Bliss to resupply when he set out on his last expedition. Caught in a cave in, Ranavir found his way deep into a Duergar workshop. Inside, unbeknownst to him, his god hood was kindled after he picked up a small mechanical bird and and a spark shot from his hand, imbuing the bird with sentience. Further into the workshop, Ranavir discovered what he would later learn to be an alchemist satchel as well as multiple scrolls detailing the discoveries and invention of the Duergar. Carrying all of this back to camp after another close call with a cave in, he packed up his few other belongings boarded the ship being sure to tell everyone he met about the wondrous things he had found. Becoming a God Strange Powers and Turtlefest Upon reaching Port Bliss however, Ranavir's adventure truly began with two people appearing in the sky above him and plummeting into the water near him and a Tabaxi rolling into the docks in a shabby looking raft. Quickly retreating back into the ship after learning that the two men who had fallen from the sky were on the run from Baron LaFlaeur. The strange orb that Tim Cook had stolen from the Baron along with the experiences of the other members present below deck, such as Star's apparent ability to use magic, convinced the new party to head to the Ironwood forest where they thought they could learn more about their predicament. Seeking to befriend his new traveling companions as soon as possible, Ranavir tried to spend time with all of them. While he originally thought he could find common ground with Star on their mutual interest in ancient magics, he quickly realized that the Tabaxi was not someone he could stand having conversations with. He used some of his coin to buy Valig new clothes as he was still dressed in his prison tatters and had no money to call his own. Tim was an enjoyable person to shoot the shit with and Ranavir spent most of the nights on the ship talking to him with Valig joining in sometimes. Ranavir figured he wouldn't get along very well with the boy from Velend and his suspicions were confirmed as Sol condemned his artifacts and his admiration of Sifor which Ranavir took very personally. After a not-so-warm welcome to the Ironwood by the Wood Elves, Ranavir and his companions were granted an audience with one of the village elders of Tim's home town. She, along with Aramiel, unveiled to the party that they were all reincarnations of Gods. This made Ranavir ecstatic as now it would be that much easier for him to become the hero he wanted to be. This joy was lost though after all of his companions were trained in their powers and the village elder approached Ranavir that she could not help him truly unlock his powers and that he would have to look elsewhere. He saw himself as a normal person surrounded by all powerful beings and knew his feats would be overshadowed by their presence. He resolved to try and unlock his powers in any way he could and to whatever he needed to make sure his legacy was still preserved. On the way out of the Iron wood, they stumbled upon the Temple to Ova and reactivated its power. For this, Ranavir and his companions were granted unlimited access to the Ironwood Forest. Ranavir was also able to gather the materials to turn his alchemist satchel into a bag of holding along with a long piece of Iron wood which he was going to use to create a staff for Valig. The bag was completed in Riversedge and Ranavir also began to retell the legends of Sifor for coin here. The party soon left Riversedge and made their way to Turtle Bay to partake in Turtlefest. Ranavir spent the week employed by the village blacksmith while working on Valig's ironwood staff and occasionally did some story telling. At the conclusion to Turtlefest and after presenting Valig with his staff, Clan Deathhammer ships landed and began to raid and pillage the town. In an attempt to prove himself, Ranavir tried to confront a group of Orcs and was quickly dispatched. Upon coming to, he saw that his left leg had been severed above the knee. In a shock induced haze, he took the remaining Ironwood from Valig's staff along with some cloth to fashion a peg leg so that he could keep fighting. The rest of the raid was more or less a blur to Ranavir and when he woke in the morning, the fact that he would be a cripple for the rest of his life truly hit him and he spent the rest of the day drowning himself in the tavern's ale. In his drunken stupor, he once again took a look at the largest of the scrolls he discovered in Thol Moldir and began to think he could start deciphering it. He awoke the next morning to drawings scattered over his desk detailing a design for a mechanical leg that would restore him to his former ability. He refined the design though out the day and devised a way for it to be able to function like a real leg. The problem? He needed a basilisk eye. Meeting up with the party once again he explained his predicament to them and how he knew that they could find the location of a basilisk by heading Solaris. While some of the party had wanted to go to Ani to try and figure out what had happened to the God King, they eventually settled on heading to Solaris. To kill a Basilisk On the way to Solaris, Ranavir further refined the design of the leg while most of the rest of the party was helping Valig gather herbs. On their travels, they came across a town plagued by a ceaseless, ear piercing, ringing noise. They were told that the noise was emanating from a temple to Aurras which is both sealed and guarded by a deaf Troll. Ranavir followed his companions to the temple after very publicly proclaiming that they would save the village from this plight. Upon seeing the sleeping troll outside of the temple, they came to the conclusion it was a better idea to attack the troll while it slept rather than trying to fight it at night. This proved to be a terrible idea though as the Troll turned out to be a very light sleeper and awoke as soon as the party began to approach. Ranavir tried to redeem himself after the Deathhammer raid but soon was overwhelmed by the troll and lost consciousness as the troll's maw sunk into him. After missing out on another fight, he awoke after receiving healing from Sol with a nasty scar crossing the lower part of his face as well as his neck. Embarrassed once again by his utter incompetence, he hurriedly followed the rest of the party into the temple. After unlocking the temple's power and shutting off the ringing noise, the party returned the town and were greeted by the joyous residents and were rewarded for their deed. Ranavir spent the rest of the evening putting all of the practice he had storytelling to use for the first time. He recounted the fight with the Troll and the trip into the temple, over-exaggerating his contributions to all of this and making sure to always say "we" when talking about the other party member's deeds. He was paid heavily by the towns folk for his performance and was able to get a new recipe for his alchemist bag. Both of the battles had been mortifying and painful experiences for Ranavir and he knew that if he was to continue on his quest, he needed to pick up some other skills. Believing that, if he was a god reincarnate, he should be able to learn some sort of magic, he began to study Sol and his healing magic without exactly letting Sol know he was doing so. By the time they had reached Solaris, Ranavir began to feel like he had the basic grasp on simple spell casting and was able to use it to make the scar across his face a little less ugly. Upon arrival to Solaris, Ranavir and his companions witnessed a group of hunters attempting to take down a cyclops that was attacking the city. Before any of them could offer help, the cyclops was vanquished and they were introduced to the woman who took it down: Phryane Tinueth of Gaidir's Chosen. She invited the adventurers to a feast in honor of one of the fallen hunters later that night to which the group very quickly accepted. In the interim, Ranavir wen shopping in the bazaar to try and find a giant spider's web as well as a basilisk eye. While he was able to find the web, he discovered that a man in the city was buying all of the basilisk eyes he could get his hands on and was offering a hefty reward to anyone who would bring him the head of a basilisk. Ranavir spent most of the feast trading battle stories with the members of Gaidir's Chosen until Sol dropped a bomb shell on Phryane that he was a god reincarnate. After sorting that mess out, the group was banned from joining Gaidir's Chosen (which did not really upset Ranavir as, without Vex, there would be no way he could make it through the nights in the wilderness) but did receive free board there for the duration of their stay. In the morning, Ranavir, Star, and Tim set out to find the man hoarding the Basilisk eye's. What they found was an old alchemist who was trying to brew a potion of immortality. Ranavir cut a deal with him to bring back a basilisk head and they would each get one of the eyes at the cost of part of the award. The party set out to find the basilisk in the wilderness to the north of Solaris. After minimal complications, they reached a grove with a lake in the center that they assumed contained the basilisk. While Ranavir was arguing with Valig, Tim, and Sol about how to best kill the beast, Star had other plans. She walked directly up to the lakes edge and, after starring into the water for a while, stated that there was no need to kill the basilisk (whose name turned out to be Tanya) as she was willing to attach the leg herself in exchange for being left alone. The group agreed among each other that this was a much better idea then trying to kill such a creature and made there way back to Solaris so that Ranavir could make the leg and Tim could prepare a thank you meal for Tanya. Ranavir found a blacksmith that allowed him to use his forge to make his leg and by the end of the week it was complete. However, when Valig was trying to find a job earlier in the week, he was informed that the Baron had blacklisted him and he could no longer worked. This also meant that the Baron was more likely than not notified of the group's presence in Solaris. Because of this, by the end of the week everyone was very ready to head out and potentially put some space between themselves and the Baron. They traveled back to Tanya's grove and, true to her word, Tanya used her powers to attach Ranavir's leg. After thanking Tanya, the group debated were to go next and decided that they should probably finally head to Ani to speak with the God King and announce their presence to the world. Ranavir was able to convince the group to take a detour to Doveport so that he could add another potion to his satchel. They also decided to check out the library while they were there to see if they could locate any more temples. Fun with Fish Folk On the way to Doveport, Ranavir and his companions stumbled upon a group of robbed people deep in prayer as they set an effigy of Ytar(Goddess of Fire) on fire. The party stopped to talk to them and learned that they were worshipers of Ytar and that they saw the volcano terrorizing Doveport (Ytar's Rage) as Ytar herself punishing those who lived there. The party walked with them back to the city and, on the way there, Ranavir tried swapping stories with the leader but found Ytar's stories to be much more "fire and brimstone" than the ones he told about Sifor. When they arrived in the actual city, Ranavir quickly noticed the entire place was effectively a ghost town. They eventually found a tavern to rest at but Star and Sol immediately began to make a scene as Star immediately got smashed and used one of her spells to clean her vomit off the floor and Sol tried to preach his anti-theocratic beliefs to the patrons who did not respond kindly. Before they were told to leave, Ranavir was able to get the location of the city's library from one of the patrons and the group headed towards it, taking the long way so that Star could sober up. Other information Alchemist Satchel Recipes All of the current recipes that Ranavir has for the alchemist satchel were found in one of the scrolls from the Duergar library in Thol Moldir. He has yet to create any of his own. A star (*) in front of a recipe indicates that Ranavir currently has access to it. **Alchemical Fire: Created using the lava used in the Duergar forges. Creates a palm sized glass ball with lava rolling on the inside. Explodes on impact igniting anything around the impact site. **Alchemical Acid: Created by pouring ankle-biter acid into the alchemist satchel. Creates a small vial full of the pale green acid. On impact the small amount of acid inside the vial will begin to corrode whatever it hit. **Healing Draught: Created by placing a mother's tear into the satchel. Creates a vial full of a golden liquid that gives off an almost imperceptible amount of light. If ingested, the liquid will rejuvenate and heal the body of the person who drank it. **Tanglefoot Bag: Created by placing a balled up web of a giant spider into the satchel. Creates a small brown pouch that seems to be completely packed with spider's silk. If the bag is thrown at the ground the silk will erupt form the bag, coating the ground nearby to where the bag landed. **Smoke Stick: Created by placing soot from Ytar's Rage into the satchel. Creates a rod that is seemingly completely made of condensed ash. Almost immediately upon being removed from the bag the stick will begin to produce a thick smoke and, within a few seconds, will create a large plume of smoke that is nearly impossible to see through. * Swift Step Draught: Created by allowing the air from atop Ather's Peak to flow through the satchel. Creates a vial filled with a light blue gas that never seems to stop moving. Upon ingestion, the creature who took it will feel their body speeding up and will be able to move at a much faster rate. * Thunderstone: Created by allowing the alchemist satchel to be struck by lighting. Creates a crystalline shard of glass that seems to have electricity sparking through the various pockets inside of it. If the shard is shattered any thing within a short range of it will be knocked back by a large concussive blast. **Vial of Grease: Created by pouring a vial of magical grease into the satchel. Creates a small vial of dark liquid that, when broken, coats a small area with an incredibly slippery grease. Magic Item Recipes While most of the magic items that Ranavir has recipes for or has crafted have come from the scrolls he found, the leg he is working on is his first independent item as he it is only based off a scroll. **Bag of Holding: Created by placing water reflecting the light of the full moon and a fallen star (a meteorite) into the alchemist satchel. This allowed the satchel to double as both an alchemist satchel and a bag of holding. * Immovable Rod: Created by using a rod of ironwood, a gem worth 50gp, and spiders silk. Once all the ingredients are assembled the rod must be held perfectly parallel to the ground or the process will fail. If made correctly, the rod can be affixed in any place in space and it will not be able to be moved until deactivated. **Prosthetic Leg: The design of this leg was fashioned by Ranavir based on the mechanical beast inside the thickest of the scrolls he was able to retrieve. The leg itself is non magical and is just crafted out of steel pieces made in a forge attached with thin wire that mimics ligaments and tendons. In order to attach it to his body though nails made of bone, a strong disinfectant, a strong acid, and a basilisk eye are needed. Tales of Sifor See page Tales of Sifor. Character Description Ranavir Hune is a Sun Elf (the racial equivalent of a Drow from the forgotten realms) standing at 5'1" and weighing 99 pounds with grey skin, short dark brown hair (while he says he was born with this color hair in reality he dyed it upon reaching Port Bliss as to stand out more. It has begun to fade over time and his hair has regained some of its glowing properties) and silver eyes. Ever since leaving Port Bliss he is almost always wearing his scale mail that he made as part of his exam to move up in rank in The Forge. He also usually has his metal spear slung across his back and his small crossbow secured to his belt. After he found the Bag of Holding/Alchemist Satchel in Thol Moldir he almost never takes it off of his body. His small mechanical bird Olara that he found in Thol Moldir is typically perched on his shoulder. Although most have not seen it, he has a large tattoo of the symbol of Sifor the Sun God across his chest. His father gifted him a driftglobe before Ranavir left home. This is stored in Ranavir's bag until dusk when Ranavir lights it and keeps it lit until the next morning when the sun once again rises. Near the beginning of the adventure, Ranavir lost his left leg in a battle at Turtle Bay. Through careful study of the Duergar scrolls and help from a basilisk, he was able to craft and attach a metal leg to himself. Along with this, he received a nasty scar across his jaw and down his neck during a fight with a troll. He has also recently crafted a set of wings of flying out of a fine cloth cloak and two sets of chimera wings. These wings magically concealed within the cloak when it is not in use. Ranavir leg.jpg|Ranavir's mechanical leg Vex.png|Vex the driftglobe Ranavir spear.jpg|Ranavir's metal spear Ranavir satchel.jpg|The alchemist satchel/bag of holding Ranavir crossbow.gif|Ranavir's crossbow Olara.jpg|Olara the mechanical bird Category:Godsfall Category:Godlings